The present invention relates to automobile antenna mounting brackets, and more particularly, to a collapsible antenna support structure adapted for mounting to an automobile trunk lid.
Audio antennas are provided for automobiles in a plurality of configurations, many of which are incorporated into the automobile at the time of manufacture. Certain types of antennas, however, are not commonly provided by automotive manufacturers. Among these are the high frequency variety utilized for Citizens' Band, or C-B, radios. These short range, vehicle-to-vehicle communication radios comprise an optional vehicle accessory which has achieved widespread popularity among automobile owners, who very often purchase and install the radio themselves. The installation of the radio chassis has been facilitated with numerous mounting bracket designs for the interior of the automobile, providing both accessibility for the operation of the radio and its securement. Because such radios require special antennas, the need has been found for mounting structures constructed with similar design parameters.
Prior art antenna mounting brackets include both permanent and storable structures, each with its own advantages and disadvantages. Permanent antenna mounts subject the antenna to damage or theft, particularly by disadvantageously advertising the existence of the generally expensive c-b radio in the car. Therein lies the main advantage of storable brackets. Among the storable, concealable mounting structures are mounting brackets for positioning in the vicinity of the trunk of the car, which automobile area has been shown to be an effective mounting region. One such antenna mounting bracket, currently commercially available, includes a hinged structure for securement to an inside wall of the trunk, adjacent the trunk lid. The hinged bracket permits positioning of the antenna, secured at one end thereof, outside and juxtaposed to the trunk lid for normal use. When not in use, the antenna and bracket may be pivoted within the trunk space to extend thereacross. While facilitating storage of the antenna, such a bracket is inherently expensive to manufacture and takes up valuable trunk storage space.
It would be an advantage therefore, to avoid the problems of prior art mounting brackets by providing a structure of the storable variety that can be economically manufactured, conveniently handled, and effectively positioned within an automobile storage area without taking up unnecessary space therein. The invention of the present antenna mounting bracket is constructed just for such a purpose. The means provided for storage of the antenna in the present invention is much more efficient than that of prior art, and the manufacture thereof less expensive, in that through orthogonal pivotability, compactness and simplicity may be incorporated.